


Numbers

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/F, Gen, Mary's Past, Pre-Canon, Secret Pasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the landlady used to run a drug cartel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this gifset](http://benedictunicorn.tumblr.com/post/91975405950).

Abby was under thirty, but she was good at her job.

When they met Martha was sitting behind a computer, peering at the screen with the phone receiver held against her shoulder. “One moment, dear,” she said into the phone.

“You’ll have to wait.” She nodded sideways at the single chair. “He’s busy.”

Abby smirked. “I don’t think he’s who I want to see.”

That was as much of an interview as they needed.

Every so often, you needed people like Abby. Things usually ran smoothly, as long as you kept Fred out of the way, but you couldn’t be sure. And if something slipped, well, Martha had a phone number in her pocket, and if Abby couldn’t manage something herself she always knew someone who could.

It was all about balance, between supply and demand, between truth and lies, between enough time to keep Fred happy and enough time for yourself. Between discretion and wisdom and Abby, who really was almost worth letting the balance slip.

It couldn’t last forever, especially not when Fred found out about Abby. He still believed he was in charge, which was good enough for a while. But when things fell apart, like they were bound to eventually, Abby slipped Martha a business card.

“He’ll help with Fred,” she said, smiling, and Martha smiled back.


End file.
